


i'll sing you a song

by kittenfightfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfightfest/pseuds/kittenfightfest
Summary: Jongdae thinks that the best way to confess his feelings and win Minseok's heart is to write and sing him a song.





	i'll sing you a song

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of the characters and even the song I attached to this fic. The song isoriginally sung by my bias wrecker in Super Junior Yesung along with EXO Chanyeol and composed byYesung along with Brother Su. I don’t own any of these. Thank you.
> 
> prompt #131
> 
> [by XIU-CHEN]

He only has two months. Two fucking months.

 

The end of school year is soon to approach and by that means graduation is just right away and Kim Jongdae of Fourth-year section B and one of the known singer of the glee club is not yet done in completing his bucket list. Well, no can blame Jongdae though. If it wasn’t because of their Physics teacher who loves to bombard them a lot of take-home assignments to be passed a few minutes before flag ceremony starts the following day, he would have succeeded in completing his bucket list. 

 

_ “As if man, as if,” _ he heard Chanyeol’s voice, his friend, intervened insensitively always in his head whenever he rants about how Physics assignments intrude his plan to complete the last thing in his bucket list. 

He stared at his bucket list longer than usual. He’s left with just two months. Two. Fucking. Months. to complete his bucket list. He was about to cross the last on his bucket list as a sign of failed to do when a soft knock on their door made Jongdae’s thoughts stop. He looked up only to see his longtime crush excusing himself from their Physics teacher for the reason that he has to announce something important. Their Physics teacher moved to the side and gave a cue to let Minseok speak. 

Most of Jongdae’s classmates are giving their full attention to the man speaking in front while Jongdae’s friends are the opposite they have their full heads turned into Jongdae’s and are now smiling so creepy. Jongdae just shrugged his shoulder in defense. He really can’t escape his friends’ teasing not when the man he loves for so long is in front of them. 

“As I was saying, since our school will turn fifty years this March, and our President Byun Baekhyun wants to have festival with programs such as bands or solo performing something like that, I hope we can all participate in the events,” Minseok said, and all of a sudden students inside the classroom started to mutter some noises about who will participate in what events. “Do you have any questions?”

The whole class silenced. Minseok as a student like those he’s been talking with a few minutes ago, read between the lines – they are too shy to say no and too shy to ask questions. So before he leaves, he left them a note, “If you have any questions, just approach me in student council office every lunch and I’ll accommodate you.”

After a short time later, Jongdae was in the cafeteria, alone and indulging Cho Kyuhyun’s music being played inside since Yixing, Junmyeon and Chanyeol went to the library to return some books they borrowed the last time. It was packed when he got there, and luckily he has occupied seats for him and his friends.

Once he was seated, he stared at his bucket list and the images of Minseok a while ago suddenly popped out. The way Minseok stood in the front while announcing something and the way he smiled. He still remembers it clearly. Jongdae has been eyeing Kim Minseok, the Campus Vice President, and the soccer captain since they were freshmen. When the latter first transferred when they were freshmen, the moment he saw Minseok, he just can’t take his eyes off him. 

_ It was the second week of class when he noticed him. They were at the edge of throwing up for climbing four floors for the next class since their Science teacher didn’t want to carry the projector she’ll be using for their class on the second floor. His throat is getting dry and if he wants water, he will have to get back down to buy one and he doesn’t want that. Their class barely knows each other but fairly well, he has three nice friends, one who’s giant with a perfect teeth, one who looks like he has his own world and calling Jurassic as Jurajil and the other one, Jongdae assumes, the jurajil’s boyfriend because he saw them kissing each other’s cheek. But fairly well, again, they are all panting heavily. _

_ “Water?” someone asked, Jongdae assumed it’s one of his classmates. He looked up and saw the owner of the cute yellow tumbler. Unfamiliar. The owner smiled and motioned him to get the tumbler from him. Jongdae, as a good kid he is, followed.  _

_ Jongdae was about to drink but stopped to look at the owner. “Is it… uhm, okay if my lips – uhm, you know? In the bore of the bottle?” the owner laughed. It was a very contaminating laugh that he can’t help but laugh also although he doesn’t know what is funny. That was for forty seconds when the owner wiped the tears formed in his eyes and spoke. “It’s just funny, you are quiet funny – but of course! You can! I’m not sensitive, though.” _

_ Jongdae looked at the owner once again and drank. As soon as he finished drinking, he wipe off some water around his mouth and with a sudden, he let a loud gasp escaped from his mouth when he made a horrible realization – he drunk everything.  _

_ “I’m sorry,” he started. Jongdae lower down his head. He’s embarrassed. This isn’t the impression he wants to give the ~angel.~ Yes, that’s what Jongdae called him. As a matter of fact, he decided to call him angel while he was drinking because who will offer a water to a completely strange these days? And to add, letting you drink on his tumbler with your lips touching the bore of his tumbler? No one. “I – uh, drank everything.” _

_ The latter smiled and grabbed his tumbler from Jongdae’s grip and pretended to be mad, “Did I tell you to drink everything?” It was a deafening silence. Jongdae’s ears perked a bit and there was shivering stare and noises like ‘he’s mad’ coming from the some of his classmates.  _

_ Jongdae laughed a little bit to get away the tense he’s been feeling.  _

_ “Come back laughing when we’re friends because as of now I don’t recall you being one and you drank all the water in my tumbler,” Jongdae, again, lowered down his head. ‘Not in front of everyone, please, whoever you are.’ _

_ “Look, I’m sorry for drinking all your water. It’s just that –” _

_ “Oh my god! You believed that?” the latter hysterically laughed. Jongdae was confused; he looked around and saw his classmates laughing also, even his friends, they were even clapping their hands. Jongdae was so lost. He waited for the latter to finish laughing – it was one minute. “You are really funny!” the latter shouted. He then wiped off the tears caused by laughing too hard on Jongdae.  _

_ “I don’t get it,” Jongdae responded. “You’re playing a prank on me?” he asked which the latter answered with a nod, probably couldn’t answer properly because he’s too engrossed in his ability on making Jongdae tense. “I fell for that!”  _

_ The latter stopped laughing and smiled, “I’m sorry for making you tense like that. But I like you, you’re funny. I’m Kim Minseok,” he greeted, offering his hand for a shake. Jongdae stares at the hand, he was hesitant to return the shake. “I don’t bite, man.”  _

_ And with that, Jongdae accepted the shake, “I’m Kim Jongdae,” a little bit too flushed because of the sudden ‘I like you’ from Minseok but he can’t deny that he loves it.  _

Jongdae blushed to himself with the sudden memory. It’s been four years and yet he still remembers it clearly like it just happened yesterday – the shake hands with Minseok, the indirectly kiss (well, if Minseok happened to drank at his tumbler before him).

His thoughts were cut when a certain giant man with his two other friends surprised him. He glared at Junmyeon who is laughing while clapping loudly, he was about to punch him but decided not to, not when Chanyeol grabbed his bucket list notebook and read the last thing he needs to do in a public place.

“Confess to him,” the crowd’s noise thinned somewhat after Chanyeol’s but there are still some muttering noises that can be heard and Jongdae tried to smile as he grabbed his bucket list notebook out of Chanyeol’s grip. Jongdae even heard someone asking who the hell will create a bucket list.

As soon as the stares and noises from some students were out of them, Jongdae let out a big sigh in defense since he cannot get mad at Chanyeol. He loves Chanyeol and it will be so immature of him to get mad for something that isn’t a big deal. 

“You really need to do something, Jongdae,” Yixing said and pat Jongdae’s head. Jongdae on the other side kept his eyes on his bucket list notebook. I really need to do something. 

 

Jongdae got home a little earlier that day. He thought a while ago that Yixing’s right. He needs to do something to win Minseok’s heart, after all, they’ll be separating in just two months – and he can’t guarantee fate if it will let them meet again in college. It’s now or never, Jongdae.

 

By lunchtime the following day, the news Jongdae signed up for their school’s fiftieth anniversary had spread throughout the school. Neither of his friends knew he’s going to sign up and what’s with their friend’s mind, they knew Jongdae isn’t the type to involve himself in this kind of thing that’s why they find it very odd.

“I’m just curious and totally I’m not against about you signing up there but why?” Junmyeon asked. Jongdae paused from munching his jelly he got from his junior named Sehun, not sure what answer was expected from him. “But whatever it will be, I’m willing to help!”

“Me too –”     “I’m planning to confess.”

Yixing began clapping, soon followed by Chanyeol. Junmyeon, on the other hand, was shocked by the sudden revelation from Jongdae. “Care to elaborate, please?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking of confessing,” Jongdae bluntly said while staring down at his bucket list. He only has two months. Two fucking months. “I’m afraid I’ll regret it someday if I won’t say what I feel for him.”

Junmyeon, as a good friend he is, just listened and concluded that Jongdae will not waste any of his time, not now, when in two months, he can no longer see Minseok. 

“I just want to make things right – and I know it is right to make him mine,” Junmyeon, Yixing and Chanyeol burst out laughing. Jongdae gave them a piercing stare enough to tell them that they better run now. 

  
  
  
  


Jongdae was running as fast as he could. He’s looking for Minseok, crazy as it sounds but he started gathering his courage up and ask Minseok for the further details regarding the festival and maybe to tickle his heart also. He saw a bunch of students at the multi-purpose hall working together over the festival banners and went to them to possibly see Minseok and talk to him since he really needs him right now. It turned out that the person he’s looking for was not there.

The little commotion ended as the person Jongdae’s looking for started coughing. “Excuse me?” It was very hot. The students whom Jongdae have asked where Minseok has been are all directing their looks at him. The quiet one, as Jongdae remember is Kyungsoo, is pointing at him. “He looking for you, hyung.”

Minseok smiled, and Jongdae swears that he almost loses himself.

Later that night, the first thing Jongdae did as soon as he got home was to grab his notepad and scribbled the very first verse of his song. 

 

_ I keep thinking of your smile, it’s unforgettable _

_ I’m full of your thoughts _

_ What kind of a spell did you put on me _

_ The flower in my heart is blooming _

The seniors took their night inside the school decorating. The festival is fast approaching and as the oldest brothers and sisters, the seniors are tasked to decorate the whole campus. They have put colorful festival banners almost the half of the campus which is an improvement for all them. 

Baekhyun, the student council president, clapped loudly and got everyone’s attention. “Since it’s already dark and we’re all tired, before you go, take some rest and have some snacks prepared by the staffs of the cafeteria.” 

Jongdae, as one of the hungry ones, ran his heart out and grabbed some snacks. He’s seriously tired and exhausted. He grabbed an ensaïmada and a water bottle and quickly went to sit on the stairs in the façade. He looked up at the sky above and started to count the stars. He knew it’s so impossible to count all of them but he dismissed that thought, it’s just for fun anyway. 

Jongdae got tired of counting, well wouldn’t? He stopped and was about to have a bit of fluffy, cheesy and creamy pastry when someone named Minseok sat next to him.      

“I see you like stars?” 

”How did you know I like stars?” Jongdae asked with a grin placed on his face. It seems like he’s strong enough to ask Minseok this kind of question but inside, his heart wants to jump out the moment Minseok came and sat next to him.

“W-well, I happened to have a g-glimpse of y-you when I was looking,” Minseok stuttering said while blushing. “Yes, looking around.”

Jongdae shrugged at Minseok explanation. He looks so cute. Jongdae had a bite of his ensaïmada and started to look at the sky again. Minseok, on the other hand, was so embarrassed,  _ it was so close _ . Good thing he found a good excuse which he thinks Jongdae believed. 

It was quiet and only the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind on the ground can only be heard. Minseok looked at the man beside him and noticed that Jongdae seems to fancy stars or everything celestial objects which he finds so cute because he shares the same interest as him.

“You know some stars have always stood out from the rest,” Minseok started. Jongdae glanced at Minseok who’s also looking above. “And their brightness is a factor, I think. Just like in liking someone.”

 

That night before he goes to dreamland, Jongdae grabbed his notepad and started to write.

 

_ Can you hear my heartbeat  _

_ You are the most beautiful star I’ve seen in my life _

_ If you are there shining _

_ In this world, if we can be together _

 

Jongdae thinks even on the moonless night, the glow of the stars from Earth’s surface brightens the sky. And for him, Minseok is that kind of that star that shines the brightest. 

 

One week and three days. Jongdae was left with ten days to complete his song. The festival will be on the tenth day, he asked Yixing and Junmyeon to check his song with two days allotted, so basically, he’s all left with seven days to complete the song he’s composing. Jongdae thinks it’s the best way to write the chorus after two verses, that’s why he’s been sitting under the three in his favorite hide-out. 

He’s been there thirty minutes already and he only wrote three lines which he thinks is not enough to be called a chorus. He scribbled and erased everything that’s added. It doesn’t feel right. He feels that there’s something missing, and he can’t figure what it is, that’s why he can’t continue writing the chorus and it’s a pain because he’s starting to get tired think of what could possibly the next line that will fit the song. 

_ There are no words and no expressions _

_ that can show you how I feel but that’s okay _

_ Love isn’t just an easy thing _

 

He was about to close his notepad and give up writing the continuation but just in time, the person whom he dedicates the song he’s writing is walking by. Jongdae hid his face in his notepad in order to not see but too late because Minseok laughed at him and yelled that he has seen him and he’s so cute. He blushed at the compliment. When Minseok passed already he hurriedly uncapped his pen and scribbled the continuation of the chorus.

 

_ I will bring a flower and approach you _

_ I want to tightly hold your empty hand _

_ Muster up courage and confess _

_ My love for you _

 

Minseok and Jongdae became close just like that – with Jongdae inquiring every day regarding the festival and Minseok being a student council entertained every question by Jongdae. 

There was this one time they watched a movie with just the two of them. It was out of nothingness to do, at first it was a joke, but Minseok took it seriously. Jongdae waited for him outside the dorm because Minseok’s house was far from the school. He was supposed to buy the new Kyuhyun’s album with his money but he is now going to spend it, but he doesn’t regret it. Minseok surprisingly opens up easily, though he may not look like it. He learned many things from him like he has a sister, and he has a crush on someone who’s the same year with them obviously, but he did not ask who was it. He talked about family problems, while Jongdae remained mum

He just listened and concluded that Minseok trusts people easily and a hopeless romantic and the movie was plain boring.

They left after the movie ended. Jongdae ran to the nearest supermarket and told Minseok to wait for him. He bought a three pastillas shaped flower and gave it to Minseok as a present. 

It was nearly 10 o’clock in the evening when Jongdae felt his phone buzzed. He finds it very odd because his friends wouldn’t text send him messages and usually it will be messages from Facebook. He grabbed his phone and opened the message from the unknown number.

_ Hi Jongdae! _

_ Thanks for tonight and also to the pastillas flowers, it’s too beautiful to eat.  _ _ ♡ _

_ -Minseok _

 

Jongdae considered it as the best night. Considering the two of them went out, he felt that it was their first ever date, it sounds like assuming but what he can do? He’s so love struck. And in addition, Minseok texted him first and where did he get his number? He’ll never know.

 

_ Lately, I’ve been laughing for no reason _

_ It’s common that I dream about you at night _

_ I lost count _

_ How many times keep looking at _

_ The messages we sent each other the first time _

 

Jongdae and Minseok continued to be like that days before the festival. Hanging out together sometimes with their friends but more often was just the two of them. Sometimes Jongdae has been doing overtimes just to help Minseok to finish his tasks for the upcoming festival. 

Sometimes when Minseok didn’t let Jongdae help him in making the photo booth, Jongdae insisted on holding his bag. Jongdae has always been like this, holding an umbrella for them when it’s too hot or raining, making sure Minseok is always first. Minseok was confused on why Jongdae’s acting like this. He didn’t want to assume, but he can’t help it. It makes me fall even more.

That’s why Minseok is confused right now, just yesterday, everything was fine. He sent a good morning message to Jongdae, but he got no response. He tried to dial his number to ask him how his song is but only the voice of a lady saying the line is busy was only the thing he heard.  _ Is he avoiding me? Or maybe I’m just assuming things. _

  
  


“Wake up.”

Opening his eyes with a faint stretch, Jongdae woke up at the sound of Yixing’s voice urging him to hurry up and get dressed. He lazily got up, threw himself again at the bed, and faced the wall opposite of Yixing. “I don’t wanna go with you.” 

“Come on cheekbones, this is your day!” Yixing said and Jongdae, hearing it finally stood up and marched straight to the bathroom at the corner of the room, not even sparing a glance at Yixing.

Yixing stayed unbothered. They have been setting this up since last week, the festival is nearly approaching and they haven’t checked his song yet, that’s why him and his boyfriend Junmyeon, planned to help Jongdae in his song.

“So, show me your draft, JD,” Junmyeon demanded said while serving the food at Yixing who is now seated at the table. They were at Junmyeon and Chanyeol’s cabin. They have decided that it’s better to work there since Chanyeol equipped a lot of musical instruments. 

Jongdae handed his notepad to Junmyeon. He scanned the song Jongdae composed and smiled in the middle of scanning it. 

“Love, look and see this,” Junmyeon said and Yixing sat next to him and scanned the song. Jongdae looked at Yixing’s expression. He keeps on nodding and sometimes he smiles while reading it. 

It took Junmyeon and Yixing ten to fifteen minutes to check Jongdae’s song. It wasn’t changed that much and only misspelled words were corrected. The couple knew Jongdae wrote the song with all his heart, so they didn’t want to barge in and replace some words or lines because they know a lot of them that happened a few weeks ago.

 

The day has come. The fiftieth anniversary. The campus was decorated beautifully – bright and colorful banners hanging, a lot of food stalls, game stalls, booths such as photo booth, marriage booth and a loud music played by the one and only DJ Chanyeol. 

An hour before the program start, Minseok looked for the person he’s been looking for these past few days, Jongdae. He hasn’t seen the man and he just wants him to give him a good luck. A loud and boisterous laugh echoed in the whole auditorium and Minseok didn’t fail to not notice the owner of that laugh. It was Jongdae’s friend, Chanyeol.

Minseok was contemplating whether to ask Chanyeol where the hell is Jongdae, he’s sure Jongdae has been telling his friends of what’s with his life and it may have slipped out of Jongdae’s mouth that he actually went out to watch a movie with him and this tall man in front of him might fall in to conclusions that he likes Jongdae that’s why he’s asking where he is and Minseok thinks it’s a big no, because he knows how talkative this man is. He doesn’t want to appear like he’s pathetically chasing Jongdae. 

“Uhm, where’s Jongdae?” 

“Getting ready, I think? Why?”

“Well I think he’s avoiding me,” Chanyeol raised a brow at Minseok’s words and smiled at him after realizing that Minseok is worried. “I-I just want him to give a good luck, don’t think anything.”

This time, Chanyeol smirked. “I’m not thinking anything beyond that Minseokkie-hyung. But you are so defensive, ha?” Minseok’s ears perked with this. He blushed and lowered his head. “There, there, Minseokkie-hyung.”

“Anyway, Chanyeol, never mind what I asked you,” Minseok said and begin to walk from Chanyeol.

“Good things come to those who wait, Minseokkie-hyung.”

 

Chanyeol’s message echoed in Minseok’s head. It didn’t leave until the master of ceremony introduced Jongdae as the next one to perform on the stage. The curtains opened and revealed not only Jongdae but Chanyeol, Yixing, and Junmyeon on the stage. 

Jongdae is very much nervous. He never performed in front of many except when he was a child and to think that the main purpose of this performance is to confess and win Minseok’s heart made him more nervous. 

A tap on his shoulders made his thoughts gone, he looked for the owner of that hand and saw his friend Yixing smiling at him. “It will be okay, Dae.”

“What if I failed or forget the lyrics? What if he rejects me?” 

“At least you did your best to win his heart. If he rejects you, then okay,” Yixing answered. Jongdae just shook his head and let a loud ‘wooh’ dismissing his thoughts. “Thanks, Xing.”

And with that Jongdae along with Yixing, Junmyeon and Chanyeol readied their selves. 

 

The moment the curtains opened, Jongdae wandered his eyes around, looking for the person whom he dedicated the song. He spotted the one he’s looking at the left side, not too far away from the stage, looking at him also.

“Before we start, this song is dedicated to the star that stood the most out from the rest, you know who are,” he said looking directly at Minseok before they started. That’s what I actually said last time, Minseok thought.

The song started with a lighthearted music from Junmyeon who’s playing the organ, Yixing who’s playing an acoustic and Chanyeol who’s playing an electric. The moment they played the students started to sway as if the songs lift their spirits more. 

 

_ I keep thinking of your smile, it’s unforgettable _

_ I’m full of your thoughts _

_ What kind of a spell did you put on me _

_ The flower in my heart is blooming _

 

Jongdae started with the first verse. He didn’t remove his eyes to Minseok, the same goes with Minseok. Jongdae wanted to convey the message he’s been wanting to say and express a few weeks ago. Minseok can feel his heart wants to jump out of his chest. 

 

_ (You know what) can you hear my heartbeat  _

_ (Only you) you are the most beautiful star I’ve seen in my life _

_ If you are there shining _

_ In this world, if we can be together _

_ There are no words and no expressions _

_ That can show you how I feel but that’s okay _

_ Love isn’t just an easy thing _

_ I will bring a flower and approach you _

_ I want to tightly hold your empty hand _

_ Muster up courage and confess _

_ My love for you _

 

Minseok broke the eye contact. He lowered his head and screamed inside his head. Baekhyun nudged him and mouthed, ‘he’s confessing his love for you.’ He blushed and smiled gently. Minseok felt that he can die anytime, with the feels he’s having right now, he can no longer handle the sweetness of Jongdae. 

 

_ Lately, I’ve been laughing for no reason _

_ It’s common that I dream about you at night _

_ I lost count _

_ How many times keep looking at _

_ The messages we sent each other the first time  _

 

He remembered the night they first messaged each other. He buried his face in his palms as he remembers he looked at Jongdae’s data inside the student council room and texted Jongdae first. They took three hours exchanging messages with each other.

 

_ You’re like a delightful scent _

_ We are growing similar to each other _

_ I want to hold your hand and walk with you _

_ Every day feels like a dream as we get closer together _

 

_ I’d be sitting _

_ And I’d think of you out of nowhere _

_ And like an idiot, I keep laughing _

_ I like it when you look at me and smile _

_ If I can see you every day _

 

_ There are no words and no expressions _

_ That can show you how I feel but that’s okay _

_ Love isn’t just an easy thing _

_ I will bring a flower and approach you _

_ I want to tightly hold your empty hand _

_ Muster up courage and confess _

_ My love for you _

 

Jongdae detached the microphone to its stand and began to go down as he sings the bridge of the song. 

 

_ Even if we are just another passing connection _

_ I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget you _

 

He went to where Minseok is and held his hand. The last line of the bridge, Jongdae sang his heart out. He looked at Minseok’s eyes and saw himself. 

 

The moment the bridge is finished, Jongdae cue to his friends up there at the stage to stop the music for a while. 

 

“You know when I’m the happiest?” Jongdae asked Minseok. 

 

“When?”

 

“When I see myself in your eyes,” Jongdae said and Junmyeon, Yixing, and Chanyeol played again.  The crowd began squealing after Jongdae said those words. Minseok smiled also at Jongdae’s words. Me too, I’m the happiest when I see myself in your eyes.

 

_ There are no words and no expressions _

_ That can show you how I feel but that’s okay _

_ Love isn’t just an easy thing _

_ I will bring a flower and approach you _

_ I want to tightly hold your empty hand _

_ Muster up courage and confess _

_ My love for you _

 

When Jongdae ended the song, the crowd’s noises have thinned. He let go of Minseok’s hand for a while and grabbed something from his back. A pastillas flowers in a bouquet.

 

“Love isn’t just an easy thing, Minseok hyung,” Jongdae started. “I brought a pastillas flowers. It’s been four years since I want to tightly hold your empty hand, hyung. But just this time, I mustered up my courage and confess my love for you.”

 

“Minseokkie-hyung, can I win your heart?”

 

Minseok didn’t answer but rather he held Jongdae’s face and kissed his lips. 

 

“Out of the celestial objects, you’re the sun, hyung and I am the moon. Because without my sun, I wouldn’t be able to shine,” Jongdae said when they are heading back to Minseok’s dorm. “Minseok hyung?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Jongdae, all the time.”


End file.
